shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bisu Niccto
"Pink's the new black. I like rainbows." - Bisu Niccto Introduction Bisu Niccto is one of the five leaders of Group5. Within Group5, he handles matters relating to defense and health due to his defender complex when he's using Metallic State (see his devil's fruit). He often is found training the defenders of Group5 or helping doctors on Group5 manufacture medicine using his devil's fruit powers. Bisu, once in a while, fills in for a Marine Vice Admiral. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Bisu wears a red coat in order to look a little snazzy. Underneath the red coat is some armor, which makes Bisu feel more confident. Unfortunately, the armor he wears is practically useless against the enemies he faces. Bisu naturally doesn't look like a weapon rack. The photo of Bisu was taken at a very odd time. He happened to finish a fight with a certain crew of pirates that had exceptional strength. They had managed to hurl weapons at him that pierced through his bismuth, the metal he's made out of. Bisu was impressed at this but the crew was still nothing. Bisu is incredibly well built and tall, and on top of that, he is extremely fit. Unfortunately, all of that is hiddden under his armor Post-Timeskip Bisu's hair becomes better kept, and he removes his red coat in order to show his muscles that he's worked hard for. He does wear a scarf once in a while, but in the photo, he's only wearing a scarf because of the smoke. Bisu does acquire a pair of brawling gloves to increase his hand-to-hand capabilities. Bisu gains more muslces over the timeskip, and he becomes physically much stronger. Personality Bisu is not the man he used to be. Before, he was cold and bloodthirsty. He would kill for money, which is what happened to Stratos D. Chapman's parents. Fortunately, after Bisu secured his position as a leader of Group5, he calmed down and became the man he is mentioned below. Bisu Niccto is a born leader. He's charismatic and strong. He has a great influence in his words. More so than any of the Nicctos. Bisu often fools around even on his job, but when something serious comes up, like a fight, Bisu will become serious. This is why many think that Bisu is not that qualified for any job at first. Although Bisu does fool around, he gets the job done in the end, and he does it well. One of Bisu's personality flaws is that he is too lenient. In a fight, he often temporarily incapacitates his enemies so he can send them away instead of ruining their lives. This results in more fights as these enemies return in revenge. Bisu does, once in a while, show weakness to his siblings, specifically Phosfor Niccto. This is because he pities her due to her desperate struggle for power even though most agree Bisu is a better leader. This results in Bisu becoming incredibly protective and supportive of Fosu (Phosfor), even when Fosu's ideas are off the deep end. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship At once point in time, Bisu did know some basic one-sword-style moves, but he quickly lost his sword skills when he became more trained at using his devil's fruit. He still can swing a sword, but not much better than an average person. Marksmanship While Bisu is incredibly accurate when it comes to throwing, he isn't a very good marksman. It's not because he was never good at it. It's because he never had the need to pick up a gun. He can fire a gun, but almost every time he misses. Hand-to-Hand Combat Hand-to-Hand combat is Bisu's forte. While he isn't fast due to his insane stamina consumption, he is strong, and he knows the weak points of the human and fishman bodies. This results in him creating a devil's fruit integrated fighting style where he punches the enemy until they're disoriented, and then he summons a spike made of bismuth to ram them while they are disoriented. Physical Strength Bisu is incredibly strong, and is able to punch rocks to pieces without his devil's fruit ability. This is because he's incredibly muscular, as seen in the photos above. Bisu, sometimes, only uses his sheer strength in fights out of boredom. Bisu has been seen lifting items no man can normally lift, and is often thought to have roughly as much physical strength as Roronoa Zoro. Agility Bisu is not agile at all. He is incredibly slow and heavy-hitting. This is because his devil's fruit makes him slow, and it forces him to use more stamina because bismuth is incredibly heavy. This also means that Bisu runs out of stamina easily Endurance Bisu can easily take on the force of many things at once. It isn't just his natural can-do attitude. It's also because he's an eight-hundred-pound behemoth (see his devil's fruit on why). This means that even someone like Monkey D. Luffy can use Red Hawk on Bisu, and Bisu will not move. This doesn't mean Bisu won't get hurt, but it's incredibly tough to move an eight hundred pound mass. Weapons Bisu, as mentioned above, does not use any weapons. He does use a pair of brawling gloves post-timeskip. Devil Fruit For further information: Muthu Muthu no Mi Summary A logia devil's fruit that allows Bisu to create, control, and turn into bismuth. Bismuth is a heavy, magnetic, silvery-pink metal that is behind peptobismol. Type One of the few metal logias. Usage Bisu normally uses integrated devil's fruit combat as mentioned above. He also has two different forms mentioned on the devil's fruit page, each with a different usage style. Haki Bisu gains haki abilities post-timeskip. Busoshoku Haki Bisu has quite advanced Busoshoku Haki to the point that his body doesn't gain a metallic sheen when he activates it. He uses this to increase the force of his punches. Kenbunshoku Haki Bisu has minimal Kenbunshoku Haki. He knows just enough to barely shape what moves are coming at him. Haoshoku Haki Bisu is the only member of Group5 that has Haoshoku Haki. He doesn't use it much because he still hasn't mastered the aspect of choosing who to apply this type of haki too. Instead, he can only activate it in bursts that affect everybody in range. Relationships Crew In a sense, Group5 is Bisu's crew except for the fact that there are five "captains" or leaders. * Phosfor Niccto * Mone Niccto * Seni Niccto * Iteru Niccto * Bisu Niccto Family Bisu's crew is also his family. His parents are unknown. Allies/Friends Marines Bisu and all of Group5 is under the false impression the marines are allied with them. At first, they were, but the marines saw the ruthless killing that Group5 does, and now the marines are using their alliance with Group5 to have the element of surprise while they send Vice Admiral Stratos D. Chapman to take them down. Enemies Chapman Pirates This crew, on multiple occasions, has attempted to exterminate Group5 because of their hatred of them. Unfortunately, it barely took Phosfor Niccto to stop this crew each and every time. Buggy's Delivery This organization was much tougher to take out than the Chapman Pirates. They had nearly made it to the Devil's Fruit Vault, but Phosfor went into White Trope (see her devil's fruit, the Fosu Fosu no Mi). History Insert Chapter Name (an exerpt of) Bisu looked at the two grownups with calm eyes. His calm gray eyes... They were so emotionless. His white hair was still unkempt then too. Both the grownups, one a woman and the other a man acted as if he were some little kid. The man, he called himself Hero. He unsheathed a pistol and tapped it on his right hip as he leaned down and mocked Bisu. "You're here to... Kill me?" Hero asked him before breaking into laughter. As he nudged his wife, the woman, he asked her, "Ya hear that, Florence? He wants to KILL us!" Both the grownups were reeling with laughter. "We're pirates. We'll kill you." Hero said, mimicking a knife cutting his neck while he continued to laugh. Bisu was at the right place. They just told him so. "Hey! Hypatia! Go grab you brothers and sisters and go play with this kiddo! He's lonely!" Hypatia, a little girl at the time, ran out from behind Hero. A trail of siblings followed her. Bisu spoke, his words carefully chosen, "I'm not interested in them." He held out his right arm. He then inhaled, and swiped it left. Immediately, a massive wall of a silvery-pink metal grew out of the ground, and it rotated, hitting Hypatia and her siblings, and sending them flying. After that, it was easy. He ended both of the grownups lives just like he was supposed to. Group5 protocol, he left a slab made of this silvery-pink metal behind. On it was engraved, Bisu Niccto - Group5 - Meet us on Water7 Character Design PinkserpentQuasar - I love bismuth. Go online, and search up "bismuth crystals". They're life-changing. Honestly, I made this character just out of boredom. The picture is of Archer from Fate/Stay Night. Major Battles Bisu vs. Florence Chapman and Hero D. Chapman Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * Niccto is derived from the word "Pnictogen" * Bisu is derived from the word "Bismuth" Related Articles * Group5 * Devil's Fruit Vault * Stratos D. Chapman * Chapman Pirates